


Cherry Skies

by poor_guys_headisspinning



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, THIS IS SO PURE, it gets a tiny bit suggestive but nothing is explicit, they just make out a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poor_guys_headisspinning/pseuds/poor_guys_headisspinning
Summary: Sarah was wearing jeans and a cute sweater, as she usually did, but today her makeup was different. Most days, she either didn't bother with makeup or just used a bit of concealer and maybe a nude lip.Today, however, she'd gone all out. Her eyebrows were sharp and defined, arching perfectly. Her eyelids were covered in an immaculately blended smokey eye with tiny wings of eyeliner. Her face was perfectly contoured, with bronzer defining the cheekbones and highlighter making her glow more than she usually did.Nothing was quite as shocking as her lips. They were a gorgeous maroon, deep and dark, curving beautifully upwards in a smile when she saw her girlfriend.~Sarah wears dark lipstick and Katherine /really/ likes it





	Cherry Skies

**Author's Note:**

> the title is the name of the lipstick I imagine Sarah's wearing! It's by NYX and it's a great name and a great shade so I had to  
> happy national kissing day! I came up with this idea 3 hours ago and just sat down and wrote it so if it's not good oops

When Katherine walked into Sarah's room, she forgot how to breathe. Sarah was wearing jeans and a cute sweater, as she usually did, but today her makeup was different. Most days, she either didn't bother with makeup or just used a bit of concealer and maybe a nude lip.

Today, however, she'd gone all out. Her eyebrows were sharp and defined, arching perfectly. Her eyelids were covered in an immaculately blended smokey eye with tiny wings of eyeliner. Her face was perfectly contoured, with bronzer defining the cheekbones and highlighter making her glow more than she usually did.

Nothing was quite as shocking as her lips. They were a gorgeous maroon, deep and dark, curving beautifully upwards in a smile when she saw her girlfriend.

Katherine stared at Sarah's lips as she tried to remember how to function properly.

"Kath!" Sarah said, standing up with a look of joy illuminating her perfect face. "I missed you!" She met Katherine in the doorway and hugged her tightly. Katherine hugged back and forced herself to get the look of shock off of her face and act like a normal person.

"I missed you too, Sarah," she replied, fighting the urge to kiss Sarah and ruin all her hard work. "You uh, you did your makeup differently." Katherine was sure her voice was at least an octave higher than it normally was.

Sarah laughed and rested her forehead against Katherine's. "I thought I'd do something special for our date. Do you like it?"

Katherine nodded quickly.  _ Like _ was the understatement of the year. "I really like the... the lipstick." Katherine's head was still spinning, but she was happy with how coherent her compliment sounded.

Sarah practically lit up. "Thanks! I got it from Target, actually, it was on sale! It's a bit out of my comfort zone, but I thought, 'might as well,' so I bought it!"

Katherine smiled. She loved it when Sarah got excited about things. It was so cute. "Yeah, I really love the shade, it looks so nice with your skin."

Sarah grinned mischievously. "I bet the shade would look even better on you."

"On me? I mean, we have different undertones so I'm not sure if it would work as well on me, but I can go put it on if you'd like? Is your makeup bag in the bathroom or-"

Katherine's ramble was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing gently to her own. She barely had time to flutter her eyes shut before Sarah pulled away just as quickly as she'd leaned in. Katherine felt blush quickly spreading across her cheeks. "Oh. That's what you meant."

Sarah giggled. "You're so cute when you blush." Her comment made Katherine's cheeks go hotter.

Sarah turned her attention to Katherine's lips, holding her jaw and gently pulling it this way and that to see them in different lighting. She frowned. "Looks like it didn't transfer well. I'll have to try again."

Sarah cupped her hands around Katherine's face and leaned in to kiss her again. Their lips met, their eyes closed. Sarah pressed slightly harder, still trying to get her lipstick to come off on her girlfriend's lips. Katherine wrapped her arms loosely around Sarah's waist and traced patterns on her back. Sarah's hands left Katherine's face and moved to her hair, her fingers slowly combing through the curls.

Sarah pulled away again. Katherine reluctantly opened her eyes. Sarah was staring at her lips again, this time with a hopeful look on her face.

"It transferred a little! Your lips are definitely more red than they were before. It's totally working. I'll just have to use a little more force this time." She grabbed Katherine's hand and led her to the bed with fingers laced together. She pushed Katherine slowly so she was lying down. Sarah hovered on top of her, looking like a lioness about to strike.

"What about the movie?" Katherine asked halfheartedly. She  _ definitely _ wasn't complaining about their current activity.

Sarah locked their hands together and leaned in closely. She paused when she was right next to Katherine's ear. "The movie can wait. I've got my own wonderful woman right here," she breathed out, barely making a sound at all.

Katherine shivered as the breath hit her ear and neck. She bit her lip and nodded as Sarah leaned back to look at her again. Sarah's eyes were wide and bright as she looked down at her girlfriend.

Sarah crashed their lips together. She released Katherine's hands and instead held tightly onto her waist. Katherine rested her hands on Sarah's shoulders and pulled her closer.

Katherine ran her tongue across Sarah's lower lip. "It's flavored, too?" she whispered in between short kisses.

Sarah nodded. "Vanilla." She smiled and opened her mouth when Katherine's tongue ran across her lip again, allowing her to explore. She kissed back eagerly, her tongue dancing with Katherine's.

The two lost track of time. Eventually, Sarah pulled away and lay down next to Katherine, cuddling into her side. She turned Katherine's face towards her and grinned.

"It worked!" she announced triumphantly. "It's just a bit messy around the edges. But I'd say that was a success!"

Katherine smiled back and gently kissed Sarah one more time. "Was that worth missing out on how hot we've been told Gal Gadot is?" she teased, poking Sarah's sides.

"Hey!" Sarah protested, giggling as Katherine started tickling her. "You're way hotter than her, I'm sure. Plus, I can't kiss a movie screen."

Katherine laughed and moved to straddle Sarah, getting a better angle for tickling. She gasped a bit when she saw Sarah's face. "Sarah! Your lipstick is all ruined. It's like, all over your face."

"And whose fault is that?" Sarah accused through giggles.

Katherine ignored the question. "When you said 'a bit messy around the edges,' did you mean that my face looks like yours?"

"Maybe."

Katherine groaned jokingly. "Do I at least look hot with your red lipstick smeared all over my face?"

Sarah considered for a moment. "You look like vampire."

"Am I a hot vampire?"

"Super hot, babe. The sexiest vampire I've ever seen."

Katherine sighed in relief. "Thank god. At least I'm still pretty."

"You could roll around in a mud puddle and still look pretty," Sarah said thoughtfully.

Katherine blushed and kissed Sarah's cheek. "Sap."

"Love you too, Kath."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first newsbians fic and??? honestly?????? I'm a changed person writing this was like drinking a liter of water I feel cleansed and healthy  
> why are newsbians the gayest girls in existence I love them so much  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!!!


End file.
